The Next Generation
by TheSkyDriverz
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter Ember's POV...basicly its just my take on what it would be like raising a rebelious teenage daughter of the mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so I just randomly started this story…hope you like it I guess.**

My name is Ember Primrose Mellark. I have brown hair and blue eyes. My mom is Katniss Mellark. My dad is Peeta Mellark. I'm 16 years old. I have a little brother named Adian. He has curly blonde hair and grey eyes. He's 10. I can hunt and bake. I'm a great artist as my dad says. My parents call me their Little Flame. My friends and brother call me Em. I like-like Drew Hawthorn. He is Gale Hawthorn's son. My parents don't like Gale. My parents were in two hunger games.

I wake up at dawn as usual. I get up. Shower. And put on my hunting clothes. It's Saturday morning. So as usual I meet Drew in the forest. Drew. The same Drew that makes my stomach flip every time he says my name. The same Drew my parents would kill me about if they found out I hunt or even talk to. The same Drew I met at school when I was seven I can still remember the day I met him like it was yesterday…

_It was the first day of second grade. A new family had moved in that summer. Some boys were picking on me. When a brown haired emerald green eyed boy stood up for me scaring the other boys off. _

_ "Are you ok?" he asked me._

_ "Uh, yeah I guess." I answer._

_ "Okay. Well if those guys ever pick on you again you come get me okay?"_

_ "Okay." _

_ He smiled at me and ran off to class. That day after school I thanked him. He told me his name was Drew Hawthorn. I told my parents I made a new friend and told them his name. They told me not to talk to him again. So like any other rebellious seven year old I became best friends with him. And it developed into something more._

Well it did for me. My friends say he likes me too but I don't think he does.My parents don't know I'm friends with him and I intend to keep it that way.

"Hey Drew," I greet as I meet him at our usual meeting place.

"Hey Ems," he says.

That's all we say for the rest of the morning we just focus on hunting. But later when were skinning our animals something…strange happens. We finish skinning our animals and are just sitting on a log.

"So…" Drew starts

"So?"

"So…you know that dance that's coming up for school?"

"Yeah."

"You uh, maybe wanna uh, go to it? With me?" he finally gets out. It takes me a minute to realize he just asked me out.

"Like as a date?" I ask.

"Well duh." He laughs.

"Yes." I answer.

He smiles. Gosh I love his smile.

"Good." He says.

We head back down and before we reach the fence he turns and says,

"So same time tomorrow?"

"Yep." I smile.

"Okay." He looks like he has something he wants to say…or do. He hugs me and says,

"Bye Ems."

He walks off towards his house and the full weight of what just happens finally sinks in. I just got asked out by my crush! But then…uh oh this is going to get harder to hide form my parents…well I'm going to have to give it a try. I let myself smile and walk home with a huge smile on my face.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I call as I come in my front door. I walk into the kitchen to find a feast of great looking food on the kitchen counter.

"Did you bring a good haul?" mom asks. I sometimes go hunting with her but I have to make sure to tell Drew not to come to the forest on those days.

"Yup." I say as I drop my game bag on the empty space on the counter.

"Right through the eye. Just like her mom." Dad says examining my game. I smile. He says that almost every time I go hunting.

"So I heard your school is having a dance." My mom says.

"Uh, yeah…"

"You have a date yet?"

"Uh, well…uhm…" were interrupted by Adian coming in to the kitchen with a dripping wet Haymitch behind him. I send a silent thank you to him for coming in at the right moment.

"That boy takes way too much after you, Katniss." Haymitch sputters. She and dad laugh and we all get the food ready and eat an amazing breakfast. As were just finishing up I'm chewing on a piece of toast when Adian says,

"So Em, how's Dr-," I cut him off by stuffing my piece of toast in his mouth. He's one of those people who doesn't have a filter from their brain and mouth. He knows about Drew. But he's almost spilled the beans more times then I can count on my fingers. My parents give me weird looks that say explain.

"Uh, well you see I started taking drama classes. I wasn't going to tell anyone cause I was embarrassed…but Aiden figured it out. I told him not to tell anyone but obviously he can't keep him mouth shut!" I growl giving him a death glare. Some people say I inherited my mothers glare.

"Uh, yeah sorry." Aiden says.

"Oh, well there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Dad says.

Haymitch gives me a look that's like _'I don't believe you'_ .

After breakfast me, mom, and dad are clearing the table.

"So you never answered my question. Do you have a date to the dance?" mom asks again.

"No. and I don't plan on getting one. I'm just going with my friends." I say. I HATE lying to my parents.

"Hm, ok." Mom says, "So do you need a dress?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah I do actually." I say.

"Come with me." She says leading me up to her closet.

She opens her closet and I see a wide verity or beautiful dresses. Their probably from her time in the hunger games. Yeah she told me about them.

I pick one that is a knee length yellow girlish dress. Mom smiles.

"You like that one?"

"Yeah."

"It's all yours."

"I can use it!"

"You can have it." She smiles.

"Thank you mommy!" I exclaim and hug her.

"You're welcome little flame." She says as she hugs me back.

So now I have a date. A dress. And a whole lot more guilt about lying to my parents.

**A/N: Sooo whatda think? Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. If you think I should I can promise a lot or sneaking around and forbidin romance! Lol ok so have a good night and don't forget to review!**


	2. Not a Chapter but PLEASE read!

**A/N Okay this isn't a chapter I'm just like majorly stuck. I started this story on an impulse thing one night without really thinking about it and I don't know where to go with it. So I was thinking maybe someone would want to co write it with me? If you do just PM me. Mmk bye! **

**P.S. Thanks for the nice reviews! **


End file.
